1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to quick-disconnect, leak-proof cap assemblies for containers. In a primary application, the invention relates to a quick-disconnect, leak-proof cap assembly for containers having positive internal pressure where the internal pressure may be safely vented through the cap prior to disconnecting the cap from the container.
2. Description of Prior art
Containers for gases and liquids frequently have positive internal pressure relative to pressure outside the container and require pressure-light, leak-proof cap assemblies on container outlets. Common examples of such containers are gas containers, fuel tanks, radiators and the like. Typically, such caps are specially designed for the particular container outlet or work cooperatively with an adaptor fitting for the outlet where either the cap or adaptor or both contain a sealing means for protection against loss of contents or pressure from the container.
Frequently, such caps are not made to disconnect quickly and easily and are either threaded on or are held in place by threaded nuts requiring wrenches for removal. Threads tend to wear out with use or corrode by interaction with the contained material or the external environment limiting the lifetime and usefulness of the cap. Some quick-disconnect cap assemblies are found in the prior art which avoid this limitation. A more serious limitation, however, exists with all such cap assemblies, quick-disconnect and otherwise that poses a distinct safety hazard. That limitation is the inability to vent the internal pressure of the container prior to release and removal of the cap. The instant invention provides a leak-proof, quick-disconnect cap assembly that also permits such venting of internal pressure of a container and subsequent safe removal of the cap.